Redlights
by risokura
Summary: Take me into heaven in this city of lights. AxelRoxas


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Redlights**

In this early morning you seek to lose yourself.

The blaring beat of this music shaking every fiber of my being. Inhaling, suffocating and burning my barely virginal lungs down to my core. I want the chill to be knocked out of my veins, to feel alive amidst this sweating crowd. Pressed back to back with the essence of a stranger, I close my eyes and fall into lust with the beats that rattle my heart.

Limbs flying in every direction, a night of drugs and debauchery fills the night air.

I can feel your malachite eyes on me from my distance across the floor. They're sculpting me, wanting me. You wanted to come here to escape, you told me. If only for tonight, you still wanted to come. And yet, I see you lying passionless amongst strobe lightened black leather. It makes me wonder, which one of us came here to escape.

Snarling, you take a short and concise swig of some darkened liquid a scantily clad waitress serves you. I find myself pressed against another stranger, my being intertwining with their own as we move away into the night. You're no longer focused on me, or rather, are you not trying to focus on me? Which one is it?

I see your features contort into something that resembles disapproval, so you start to move. Sliding off the fluorescent lighted leather couch, you make your way to the other side of the suffocating space, away from me. You find yourself a pretty little emaciated thing at the bar and immediately sidle up to her. You always did have a thing for blonds. But it isn't enough to distract yourself. I can feel your gaze even when you don't look at me. I know what you want, but I won't give it to you. Not until you come after it. I turn around, finding myself pressed against another stranger as they draw into me.

Hip to hip, chest to chest, hands digging into my skin as if it were life itself. They latch on to me, spinning around so we're face to face. He's young, probably no older than you are. Are you paying attention? Of course you are. A flash of angry jade and I know I've got you right where I want you. When are you going to come and claim what it is that you want? He presses, I pull, pressings in-between. I can see you even if I'm not looking at you. Is that anger I feel? Jealousy? Possession? I can feel your eyes on my back.

The beat picks up and I feel my lungs grow fuller but not how I want them to. There's so much want, so much that's unspoken that I feel it capturing you and destroying you. I turn around so I can see you. Do you see me? How much do you want me? You still don't get the hint because you're still focused on that emaciated blond bitch.

Is she like me? You don't want to admit you might be a fucking faggot so you go after all the ones that look exactly like me. Just because she looks like me and she'll suck your dick won't make it any better. Don't think I haven't noticed.

I turn back around to capture my stranger's attention again, swiveling my hips to the beat that's invading me from all over. It's all mouth from there on out. How much will you endure? How much will you watch before you come over here and finally claim me? Have you reached out yet? When we part, he nods his head out of the sea of glittering bodies and I glance over my shoulder to see if you're following me again. Is that desperation I see?

He tugs me away from the glittering crowd and into the damp darkness. I feel you following me. I know you're following me. He falls to his knees, wrapping all around me. He sucks—no pun intended—but that's besides the point. When the door finally slams open, he falters and nearly scrambles his way out from beneath me. Amateurs.

When I open the door, he falls out and there you are. Want written all over your face. Is this still a game or are you finally admitting the truth? Your eyes clash and in an instant, he's gone. How should I humor myself right now? Your desperation? You stand there; perhaps unaware of what you should do next. I wait, willingly.

The sun won't rise for another three hours. We still have time for you to carry on your charade in the dark. You nearly falter as you drag me out into the bodies adorned with glitter and grit. I'm pressed into the crowd with you leading me. Take me deeper, into the center. You throw your hips against mine; engage in the dance that you've been fighting for so long. We're rolling tonight, amongst this sea of grit and glam. You press further, stealing the blood from my veins, the air from my lungs. I feel overpowered in this heat, taking charge.

Guiding me away, we return to the darkened leather, shining brightly amongst the fluorescent lights. Away from everyone, you cover me, you smother me. Hands exploring every inch of me, tongue tasting my sweaty pulse. You delve into me, I allow you to. You don't care who hears us or sees us, neither do I. Your hips move into mine, and you make sure the ride is rough.

You've been wanting what you've denied yourself for so long. The beat is getting heavier, riding into my lungs, up into my heart and circulating through my veins. Pulse, pulse, pulse. I feel it, I want it. You can't fight it. I see your eyes, feral and wild. They're piercing right through me as you pound against me, matching the heavy beat. You've finally lost yourself, finding me, finding us.

Take me into heaven in this city of lights.


End file.
